


Do Good Things Always Come In Threes?

by YallReadyForThis



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Custody Arrangements, Genderqueer, Homelessness, Human AU, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Starvation, WIP, lift shopping, ralph is a trust fund rich kid and problematic, tags added as goes along, updates may be slow because school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallReadyForThis/pseuds/YallReadyForThis
Summary: Ralph and Charlie meet at the park, resulting in consequences neither could have foreseen. It was such a nice day too.AKA The We Bare Bear human college/young adult AU.Please mind the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short sneak peak of what's to come.

Charlie was the type of person that found themselves often listening to strangers’ stories, and becoming a close confidant in a matter of minutes. Maybe it was because they were just so approachable, too shy to stop it, that they were just that empathic and optimistic, or maybe it was because of all three. Whatever the case, on this particular bright sunny day in the park that they called home, they unwittingly became the only person to listen to Ralph's story of woe without once questioning the honesty involved.  


Oh, parts of it were true. Ralph really did get caught lift shopping and was distressed by the situation. He was nervous about his upcoming beginnings in Shoplifters Anonymous. The rest of it…  
Charlie put a reassuring arm around Ralph, as he had started to tear up. “That’s awful,” Charlie whispered with a sympathetic nod. “Having to deal with that kind of threat would hurt anyone. Hey, you know, if you want, I can come with you to that meeting! I’ve gone before to help support a close friend of mine.” Ralph glanced at Charlie. He couldn’t act surprised at the confession, as to him Charlie looked the part with his clearly home patched overalls, fading flannel, and long hair and thick mustache. Still, having this stranger accompany him was better than nothing. And the deserved attention was also a big plus.  


Ralph wiped away his fake tears. “Yeah, that sounds great.” He faked sniffled. “Can you meet me here again around 11 Saturday morning?”  
Charlie nodded, glad to help someone in such distress, unaware that this was the entrance of the biggest douchebag Charlie would ever meet into his life...


	2. Issac Thinks You're a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie starts introducing Ralph to the Bear family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Issacs's point of view, he just thinks of himself in the third person like in canon.

Issac entered the restaurant through the backdoor. He had just finished his classes for the day, and still had a couple hours here before he could go home. Issac didn’t mind. The whole reason he’s going to culinary school is to become the head chef, so he was excited to get the professional experience he needed and get paid.  
It was a slow Monday night. It was still relatively busy, as it was a rather popular restaurant in LA, but Issac was bombarded with a significantly smaller amount of orders than his last shift, which was on Friday. As he sauteed onions and peppers, he thought about his personal project. It was currently a broken Roomba. However, he knew that with some adjustments he could make it into a drone. After he was in the middle of his last order when he realized he could add some lasers and maybe some buzz saws. It was an idea he continued to expand on the whole way home.  
He was finishing his plans for adding an A.I. when he entered their apartment. Issac and his brothers had been sharing it ever since Griff had saved enough for a few months of rent last year. It was nice having a place of their own. Which is why he was shocked to see Charlie and some random guy huddle together at the kitchen table.  


“Uhh… Issac wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Issac made a point to figure out when Charlie was going to be there, in order to avoid watching him make goo-goo eyes at Tom. It was uncomfortable, especially when Tom unknowing started up the flirting.  


“Oh, sorry man!” Charlie swung their long limbs out of the chair and headed over the Issac, gesturing for the guy to do the same. “Ralph and I here just ran into Tom and I wanted everyone to meet my new friend!” Issac glanced at this ‘Ralph’ character and narrowed his eyes.  


“Yeah dude, Charlie just wanted to bring all us homies together.” Ralph smirked.  


“Issac sees…” He really didn’t, but he wanted to see what was up with this ‘Ralph’. After one moment of silence, Tom entered the room.  


“Oh, you’re home bro!” He smiled. “Sorry if seeing other people here startled you, it was kinda last minute.” Tom rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Issac felt a little suspicious that maybe this wasn’t really something Tom wanted to do. “Charlie wanted to introduce us all to Ralph and play that one-shot DnD session he’s been talking about once Griff gets home.”  
Issac could see why Tom was uncomfortable, and understood that he was only doing it because it was Charlie who had asked. “Alright, Issac will consider after shower.”  


“Alright, dude!” ‘Ralph’ shouted as he punched Issac in the shoulder. Issac really did not like that. He knew it was early to making judgements, but he did not like this ‘Ralph’ at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are probably gonna pretty short until I get fully in the groove of things.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is going to longer, I promise. This is just the introduction.


End file.
